Battered Angel
by Klaine-4ever-99
Summary: Kurt has finally found his first boyfriend, but now he is hiding a secret. Can Blaine find the truth in time? ADOPTED FROM MADAME LAPIN.
1. Chapter 10

"What?" Kurt stared at James in disbelief. How could Matt have kept this from him?

"Well, we don't know exactly how it started, but we do know that he's been like this for as long as the family can remember," James explained. "But all of the doctors say the same thing: 'Send him to anger management classes.'; 'Try not to tick him off.' I guess nobody realized how bad it could've gotten until it became abusive. He takes medication, but it doesn't seem to help much."

Kurt sat on the hospital bed, wide-eyed. Matt was supposed to tell him everything. They were a couple. They were in love, or so Kurt thought.

"I...I'm speechless," Kurt said, shaking his head in shock. "How could he have done this to me? Shouldn't the doctors have done something more?"

"Apparently not..." James sighed, and got up. "I'll conference with your parents later, and we'll set up a court date. In the meantime, get some rest. Get well soon, and I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for my son's behavior. I'll see you soon." With that, James walked out the door, leaving the boys behind.

Blaine was the first to speak. "Kurt...I'm so sorry. I should've been there. I shouldn't have let him do that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself Blaine, or any of you. There was nothing any of you could have done. I would say that Matt is a horrible person, but it's something that he can't really control, I guess."

"Excuse me," Blaine said, walking out of the room.

"Blaine!" Wes ran through the hospital halls, desperately looking for his friend.

But he was nowhere to be found.

He ran into the bathroom. When he came through the door, the first thing he heard was someone softly crying in a stall.

"Blaine?" He whispered.

Blaine came out of the stall with puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, looking hopelessly at his friend.

"Oh, Blaine," Wes said as he embraced him in a hug. "Everything's ok."

"No," Blaine said into Wes's shoulder, the backed away a bit. "It's not ok. Because Kurt, _Kurt_, is sitting in a hospital bed. He almost _died_, Wes. I can't let that happen again."

Wes could tell Blaine was holding something back. "Matt reminds you of yourself," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Blaine began pacing. "Yes," he finally, quietly, admitted. "I can be that person, that horrible, nasty person, if I don't control myself every day." He stopped pacing and looked Wes in the eye. "I don't want to be that person, Wes."

"Then don't," Wes replied. "Look, everyone, even you and me and David and Kurt, is going to make a mistake some point in their lives, and that's ok. But you can't let that one mistake take over your life. _You can't_."

That really hit Blaine. He had let one mistake control his life before, but he couldn't anymore. He couldn't be influenced by Matt and become that horrible, nasty person he didn't want to be. He had other issues. He needed to be there, physically _and_ mentally for his family, his friends.

He needed to be there for Kurt.


	2. Chapter 11

**Hello again! It's been quite a while since I...typed you all. I am very sorry for this and if you read any of my other stories, they should be updated soon. I don't know why this isn't in the previous chapter but, yes, this story was adopted from lostlives12, and theirs is still up, and you should read it before reading any of this, so you won't get confused. :) I also meant to name the last chapter 'Chapter 10' - I thought it would make a little more sense. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked in Kurt's hospital room to find him still lieing there - but looking much better than he had when Blaine came last week: His face had regained most color, he seemed not so sad, and the terrfied look in his eyes was practically gone.<p>

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine walk in, and Blaine froze in his tracks.

_Kurt had smiled._

He had smiled for the first time in about three months; and it was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

But Kurt's smile faded as he became confused. "Blaine, is something wrong?"

"No, no," Blaine assured him. "The exact opposite, actually...you smiled..."

"Oh..." Kurt chuckled as Blaine moved over to sit by him. "I guess I did...I've been feeling a lot happier lately."

"Oh? And why is that?" Blaine asked, sitting in the chair next to Kurt's bed.

"I don't know. I've been feeling a lot better, and the fact that I'm not getting injured everyday helps, I guess..." Blaine nodded in sympathy. "I've been seeing my friends and family a lot more, obviously...I've been seeing you more," Kurt explained as he shyly looked back up at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "I just want to make sure you're ok."

"You're a great friend, you know that Blaine? You've come here every single day since I got here - no one else has done that except for Finn, Dad, and Carole...Thank you." Kurt took Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked down and blushed at the gesture, not really knowing what to do or say at this point, except think about what Kurt had just said.

He had said _friend_, though.

_Of course he said friend, _Blaine thought._ That's what he needs right now: a friend; He doesn't need a boyfriend right now; He needs someone he knows he can trust. He won't trust you - or anyone else, for that matter - if you try to make a move now. Let him heal: physically and emotionally._

Blaine decided that his concious was right. He would (try to) let Kurt make the first move, that way he would know Kurt was completely ready to move on from a horrible past. But he also understood that it would take time - therapy, maybe - but he would be there every step of the way: nursing him when he was sick or hurting; supporting him when it came to emotional struggles...

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Matt's father walking in. Letting his dapperness take over, he reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand to get up so that he could offer James his chair. "Hello, Mr. Harris," Blaine greeted.

"Good afternoon, boys. Thank you, Blaine," James replied, sitting down in the chair.

"What brings you here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I spoke with your parents and agreed on a court date - June 20; a couple months from now - and wanted to make sure that was ok with you before I made anything official."

"Of course; that's perfect," Kurt answered, nodding.

"Great. Now, look, I know I have before, but I want apologize for Matthew's behavior again. I don't think I can enough."

"Really, it's ok, Mr. Harris. It wasn't really either of your faults," Kurt reassured James.

"Alright, Kurt. Just let me know if there's anything I or my wife can ever do."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I should be going now," James said, standing up. "Goodbye, boys."

"Bye, Mr. Harris. Thanks for everything," Kurt returned.

"Goodbye, Mr. Harris," Blaine added.

James gave a wave as he walked out the doors.

"That went well," Blaine commented, sitting back down.

"It did, actually. I'm surprised." Blaine nodded in agreement and the sat in silence for a few moments. "...This is kind of awkward."

Blaine chuckled. "Ok, what should we talk about?"

Kurt thought for a moment, then gasped. "We should play the question game!"

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"We go back and forth answering each other's and asking each other questions."

"Sounds easy enough. I'll start. Hmm...what's your favorite movie?" Blaine began.

"Um, I guess I would have to say...'Rent'. But Disneys are always good."

"I _love_ Disney!" Blaine exclaimed, getting excited.

Kurt giggled. "Me too. Ok, um, what's your favorite song?"

"Oh gosh, you're gonna make me choose!"

And their conversation went on like this until the nurse came and told Blaine he had to leave, finding more in common with each question. Blaine and Kurt agreed for Blaine to come back tomorrow at the same time - with Kurt's homework - and hugged as they said goodbye, maybe for a little too long.

Maybe Kurt was going to be ok, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you weren't too bored with this chapter, since when I read through this I found myself a little bit bored, and that it was short. I don't mean for these to be so short - they're a lot longer in my notebook. But don't worry, the next chapter will have more in it and have more Klaine relationship development...maybe? I don't know yet. Also, thank you to anyone who has ever readreviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I feel like I don't say thank to the extent that I mean it, but just know that I would hug you to death if you ever told me that you've ever read any of my stories! :D 33333**

**WOW these are long A/Ns. Thank you for putting up with me. ;)**


	3. Chapter 12

So, the last time I updated this story was last May. I am so sorry to anybody who follows this, I know it's not fair that I barely update this while it was pretty regularly updated before. Thank you so much to all of you that have stuck with this, and I really hope that this doesn't disappoint.

Also, I should say that lostlives12 is now Madame Lapin.

* * *

><p>As the next few months passed, Kurt was released from the hospital and sent home, much to everyone's relief. He was allowed a week off from school, and then had to start boarding at Dalton again. After waking his roommate up several times in the middle of the night from nightmares over his first week back, Kurt decided to ask Blaine if it would be okay that he board with him instead.<p>

Kurt knocked on Blaine's door after classes were dismissed one day hesitantly, nervous for some reason he wasn't aware of.

Blaine called out that he was coming, and answered the door a moment later, just pulling a shirt on, and smiled. "Hey, Kurt." He stepped aside to let Kurt in.

Kurt glanced down to Blaine's torso, which had been shirtless just moments before, and blushed as he stepped inside. "Thanks."

Blaine shut the door behind Kurt and walked over to his messenger bag that was sitting on his desk chair and pulled out a textbook before turning to Kurt. "How are you doing?"

Kurt looked around Blaine's room, not missing the obscene number of Harry Potter posters on his side of it, and grinned. "Alright, I guess. Can I talk to you about something, actually?"

Blaine nodded, sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

Kurt sat next to Blaine, sliding off his messenger bag, and looked at his lap before he spoke. "I've been having nightmares. I didn't have them at home, but I think it's just because I'm here, you know? This was my safe haven, and now I don't really trust many people here anymore…" He trailed off before looking back up at Blaine, who was staring at him.

Blaine nodded for Kurt to continue.

"Blaine, you're the person I trust the most as of right now, besides my family, of course. And I…I feel safe with you, like nothing will hurt me when I'm with you. So, do you think it might be possible that we could room together? I know it might be a big hassle with convincing our roommates, but…" Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper, looking back down at his lap. "I really don't like having nightmares."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's arm gently. "Of course we can room together, Kurt. I don't mind at all."

Kurt blushed softly when he felt Blaine's hand on his arm and looked back up at him. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine nodded, "Really."

Kurt hugged Blaine around his neck tightly and whispered, "Thank you so much, Blaine."

Blaine just smiled, hugging Kurt back.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks before school was to end for the summer, Blaine and Kurt lay on their beds, catching up on all the random last-minute projects the teachers had decided to give them.<p>

Blaine groaned as he threw his pen down and hid his face in his hands.

Kurt glanced over at him. "You okay?"

"Too much," Blaine said, his voice muffled by his hands.

Kurt bit his lip before setting aside what he was currently working on and sitting up. He looked at Blaine for a moment before asking hesitantly, "Do you still blame yourself for what happened?"

Blaine stayed quiet for a minute before sitting up, mirroring Kurt, and shrugged. "I don't know. I just…I should've said something to someone, you know? I'd suspected it, but who was gonna believe me? I should've just come to you in the first place." Blaine shook his head and sniffled.

Kurt immediately went over to Blaine and pulled him into his arms. "Blaine, you shouldn't blame yourself whatsoever. It's not anyone's fault…besides mine."

Blaine pulled back abruptly. "Kurt! It is _not_ your fault," Blaine said sharply. "Not even one bit. How were you supposed to know that asshole would do something like that?"

Kurt stood up. "Don't call him that! He can't control it!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, somewhat confused. "Kurt, I'm sorry, but he _hurt_ you. Really, _really_ bad."

"You think I don't know that? I spent over a week in the_ hospital_ thinking about that, Blaine! I thought he loved me!"

"You thought he loved you after what he did to you?" Blaine stood and grabbed his phone off of his desk, putting it in his pocket and backing towards the door. "I hate to burst your bubble, Kurt, but he doesn't know _one thing_ about love if he treated you like that."

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure, Blaine? Who have _you_ ever loved?" Kurt asked his hand on his hip.

Blaine paused for a moment before saying quietly, "_You._" He turned on his heel, walking out the door and closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>I know that this is short again. Sorry. :(<p> 


End file.
